


Марионетка

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Darkfic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Бросая дрожащей рукой ком земли в глубокую яму, он понимает, что ошибался во всём.





	Марионетка

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤСтайлзом манипулировали с раннего детства. Стайлзом манипулируют сейчас. Каждый день. Каждую минуту. Любая тварь. Он позволяет и помнит, запечатывает фрагменты в памяти с пяти лет. «Больше такого не будет», – повторяет как мантру Стайлз и с беззаботной улыбкой на лице закапывает очередного знакомого в глуши дремучего леса, но знает, завтра всё повторится вновь. Его так воспитали. Его к этому приучили. 

ㅤㅤВ спальне воняет дешёвым табаком, алкоголем и стыдом перед родителем. Дерек морщит нос, по-собачьи принюхиваясь и забавно чихая, долго и пристально смотрит в тёплые медовые глаза, в которых нет былого огня. Внутренний волк старается не потонуть с головой в том количестве ненависти, что ощущается в атмосфере комнаты. Стайлз катится в ад. В кипящую лаву, на копья и рога беснующихся чертей. 

ㅤㅤОн курит. Он пьёт. Он ругается благим матом. 

ㅤㅤОн позволяет брать себя под чужой контроль. 

ㅤㅤВ очередной раз отец с милой сияющей ухмылкой грозит пальцем, указывая на бардак в кухне, и требует всё убрать. А то, что Стилински только пришёл домой и устал, никого не волнует. Стайлз давит нечто похожее на улыбку и медленно кивает головой, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Отца он слишком любит и дорожит им. Никогда его не тронет. Поэтому покорно перемывает посуду и драит полы, позже поднимаясь в комнату, засыпает почти на ступеньках и не желает добрых снов в тишину. Просто не успевает, зарываясь лицом в подушку и громко выстанывая напоследок брань. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз не слышит, как отец вечерами за него молится Богу.

***

ㅤㅤЧерез неделю Стилински решает завязывать и избивает в глухом переулке недоноска Джексона, в школе проходит рядом с Лидией… Да, Лидия Мартин – королева школы, драм и одинокого сердца Стайлза. Красит губы в яркие цвета и носит короткие юбки, дразнит и кокетливо играет ресничками, а после уходит, не оборачиваясь и оставляя в убогом одиночестве. Стайлз шлёт её нахуй, вежливо показывая вслед средний палец. Позже Мартин и Уиттмора найдут на городском пляже в неузнаваемом состоянии. 

ㅤㅤПосле уроков Стилински счастливо улыбается идущему рядом Скотту. Тот беззаботно смеётся, поправляя рюкзак на плече, и говорит, что сегодня не придёт к нему в гости и просит-приказывает подождать до следующей недели. Стайлз обнимается и прощается с ним слишком долго. Так, будто больше никогда не увидит. Он кладёт свою сумку на заднее сиденье и тяжко вздыхает. Он бросает тяжёлый испачканный кровью ковёр в багажник своего джипа поздней ночью и едет за город, по пути утирая непрошенные слёзы. В память о практически брате Стилински забирает его любимую вещь – мотоциклетный шлем, – и прячет топор в потайной ящик. 

ㅤㅤСкотт перегибает. Перегибал. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз их всех ненавидит. Его до скрежета зубов раздражает укоризненный взгляд Дерека, который наверняка замечает запах вины, и крови, и пропажу людей. Но вот проблема: Стилински относится к нему чуточку лучше, чем к остальным. Этот хотя бы не имеет тупой привычки церемониться. Хейл умеет управлять, заставлять и манипулировать. 

ㅤㅤИ то, что Дерек это не скрывает, заставляет потерпеть ещё немного и не убивать.

***

ㅤㅤХейл последние пару недель слишком нежен. Взгляд глаза в глаза, и будто больше ничего не надо. Сочувствует Стайлзу в потери друга и несостоявшихся отношениях. Но Стилински давно не верит в сказки о хэппи-эндах. Он на секунду тонет в изумрудных глазах и забывает о прошлом, содеянном, крови на своих руках. Он перестаёт доверять, слыша внезапные тихие слова «Я люблю», и судорожно мотает головой в ответ на более уверенные «будем вместе» и «умрём в один день». 

ㅤㅤЩенячий взгляд, молящий поверить в обман, люди, твердящие лишь одно: «ничтожество». Любовь к близким и родным – всё это манипуляция. От всего этого нужно избавляться. 

ㅤㅤСтилински больше никому не верит. 

ㅤㅤХейл говорит, что Стайлз для него значит многое. Стайлз пропускает всё мимо ушей, грубо целует в колючую щёку, почти кусает, и глотает дорогой бренди прямо из горла. Его просто корёжит от привкуса наигранной лжи на корне собственного языка. 

ㅤㅤПротивный. Горький. Как желчь. 

ㅤㅤПозже Стайлз отбрасывает далеко в сторону окровавленную и пропитанную аконитом биту. Дереку стоило бы молчать. Но в этот раз всё не так. Сердце нервно клокочет, запертое в грудной клетке, и рвётся наружу. ОНО. НЕ. ИСПЫТЫВАЕТ. ОБЛЕГЧЕНИЯ. 

ㅤㅤ Хейл захлёбывается кровью и весь дрожит, стараясь что-то сказать. 

ㅤㅤ– Посмотри в кар... – Дерек шепчет это перед тем, как выпустить последний воздух из легких. 

ㅤㅤПеред тем, как приказать сердцу больше не биться.

***

ㅤㅤРодители учили всегда и во всём помогать взрослым и друзьям. Сам Стайлз учился не доверять прохожим, близким и их словам. 

ㅤㅤРодители хотели, чтобы их сын вырос примерным мужем, отцом, человеком. Стайлз думал, что его считают за марионетку. Без души. Без прав. Без жизни. 

ㅤㅤСейчас, бросая дрожащей рукой ком земли в глубокую яму, он понимает, что ошибался во всём. В себе. Он вспоминает хриплый голос Хейла и его слова. Проверяет карман и вынимает маленький медальон, внутри которого на оборванном клочке бумаги написано «ты». Стилински крепко зажмуривает глаза и до боли сжимает ладонь в кулак. Так, что угол подвески до крови врезается в кожу. 

ㅤㅤДерек правда хотел быть рядом. Он искренне любил. А Стайлз… 

ㅤㅤ…а Стайлзу теперь с этим жить. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
